


Campanion!Avelahn

by uncannyfam



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue, Gen, Humor, approval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncannyfam/pseuds/uncannyfam
Summary: Ave hopes to help the inquisition in what way she can





	1. Talking to Avelahn

**Author's Note:**

> companion!verse for my main elven mage inquisitor Avelahn

(Avelahn can first be found next to the requisitions table in haven and then in the garden in Skyhold)

The player can generally tell how Avelahn feels about the inquisitior by engaging her in generic conversation (i.e a conversation where his greeting is not changed by any other favors such as a quest or cutscene).

\- If hostile/cold (-75 ~ -5)  
• [sighs]  
• No.  
• I don't have further business with you.  
• What is it this time?

Ave will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Leave me be."

\- If neutral (-5 ~ 30)  
• Yes, Inquisitor/Herald?  
• Do you need something?  
•Yes?

Ave will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Farewell"

~if warm (30 ~ 75)  
•Wonderful to see you, Inquisitor/Herald.  
•All is well?  
•How can I help you?  
•Andaran Antish'an, Inquisitor.

Ave will bid the inquisitor farewell with "Until next time" or "Perhaps later."

~If friendly (75+)  
•Lethallen/lan/lin, I have so many things to tell you.  
• You come here far too often, makes me wonder.. [If the inquisitor has flirted with her]  
•I'm always happy to help.  
•If you need anything, Lethallen/lan/lin, just let me know.

~If romanced (75+)  
•

Ave will bid the Inquisitor farwell with "Dareth shiral, Vhenan." or "Til we speak again, my heart."


	2. Avelahn/Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various dialogue and remarks from Avelahn

Avelahn combat comments  
\-----------------------

Kills an enemy  
• "Your last Mistake!"  
• "Dirthara ma!"  
• "This was not an easy task."  
• "The price of foolishness."

During battle  
• "You will regret this!"  
• "Stop this!"  
• "Do not make me hurt you!"

After battle  
• "I admit I'ma little rusty."  
• "Are there more?"  
• "Have I fought one of those before?"  
• "If my travels have prepared me for anything, its random ambushes."

Low health  
• "I am wounded!"  
• "Someone help!"  
• "I need assistance!"  
• "No, I don't want to die!"  
• "Creators help me!"

Being revived  
• "I should.. be more careful next time."  
•"Are all my wounds healed?"  
•"Ma serannas [breathes] Thank you."

Fallen companions  
•[Inquisitor]"The Inquisitor has fallen!"  
•[Inquisitor]"No Inquisitor!"  
•[If romanced] "Creators, Vhenan!"  
•[If romanced] "Vhenan, no!"  
•[Varric] "Inquisitor, Varric needs help!"  
•[Varric[ "Varris, hold on!"  
•[Vivienne] "Vivienne has fallen!"  
•[Dorian] "Don't worry Dorian, were coming!"  
•[Sera] "Wait! She's hurt!"

 

Avelahn Remarks  
\-----------------------  
(trying to activate an object that requires a mage) "This requires a certain skill."  
(trying to activate an object that requires a mage) "Oh, might I take a look?"  
(upon activating a veil fire) "It feels different.. Not like ordinary fire."  
(upon activating a veil fire) "Veil fire is.. fascinating."  
(about to fight a dragon) "I don't suppose we can reason with her?"  
(about to fight a dragon) "She is.. breathtaking."  
(after fighting a dragon) "Its a shame we had to cut her down.."  
(approaching a camp establishment) "Does anyone need to rest?"  
(approaching a camp establishment) "Setting up camp will do us well."  
(in an area that can be search) "Can't be hideen too far.."  
(finding a shard) "Did anyone else hear the.. whispering?"  
(finding a shard) "Someone went to great lengths to hide these shards, but I wonder what their significance is.."

Avelahn location comments  
\-----------------------  
(the hinterlands) "Seeing such breathtaking wilderness.. makes me wish I never need return home."  
(the hinterlands) "The Anderfels are nowhere near as lush as this place.."  
(the hinterlands) "It is surprisingly still such a wonder that Elfroot can thrive in nearly any environment."  
(the hinterlands - fighting a crazed wolf) " (the hinterlands - upon entering redcliffe) "Something feels.. amiss here.."  
(the hinterlands - upon entering redcliffe) "So many elves reside here..in shelter or..?"  
(the hinterlands - near prime red lyrium) "This.. what is this.. sound."  
(the hinterlands - near prime red lyrium) "A tainted song.. I.."  
(the hinterlands - near prime red lyrium) "Please.. let us destroy this thing and be done with it."  
(the hinterlands - upon entering Valammar) "I imagine there are countless hidden dwarven structures dotting the underground landscape of Thedas."  
(the storm coast) "I am not a fan of the sea, even standing close to the shores makes me shudder.."  
(the storm coast" I remember my clan once traveled close to the Coleon sea, along its shores, it wasn't very pleasant.."  
(the storm coast) "Why does it seem to rain here constantly? Does the sky never tire?"  
(the storm coast) "If a wave comes out to capture me.. I beg you please grave me before it sweeps me out to sea."  
(empirse du lion) "I don't think I've ever seen so much snow before!"  
(emprise du lion) "I enjoy the winter season almost as much as I enjoy the spring."  
(the fallow mire) "The place smells fowl.."  
(the fallow mire) "This place is making the hairs on my neck stand on end.."  
(the fallow mire - disturbs the water) "Inquisitor, becareful not to disturb the undead!"  
(the fallow mire - disturbs the water) "It seems we've woken those that sleep beneath the surface."  
(exalted plains) "Dirthavaren.. The promise.. A promise that died so long ago.."  
(exalted plains) "I wonter what this place must of been like.. When the elves roamed freely.."  
(exalted plains - upond finding the Dalish camp) "Anetha ara."


	3. Party Banter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various banter between Avelahn and the remaning companions of the inquisition

Cole  
\---------------------------  
Cole: Magic manifested, molded a child so young.  
Cole: You took her place so she could live, learn and understand.  
Avelahn: Yes, it was beneficial she remain. She could have had a chance at something the alternative would not allow.. if not cost her something dearly.  
Cole: You returned to see her, again and again, over seeing your clan. For her. She left to practive, weaving magic into flame.  
Cole: A blade in the dark, smite of a templars blow. She tried to defend herself, but she couldn't.  
Avelahn: ...  
Cole: It wasn't your fault.  
Avelahn: I would like to believe that Cole.. If maybeI had stayed instead and tried harder to persuade my Keeper to let her stay..  
Avelahn: To let me teach her instead..  
Cole: They wanted to protect the clan.  
Avelahn: Only to lose a few.  
__________  
Avelahn: Cole, did you leave these flowers on my bed?  
Cole: Spring air wafts the smell of daisies over the valley, basking inthe sunlight and he bring a basket of crumpled flowers.  
Avelahn: [chuckles] Yes, he told me they were crumpled because he fought a wolf or two to get them, but I knew he had tumbled from the ledge where they grow.  
Cole: Het got them because he wanted you to be happy.  
Avelahn: Thank you cole.  
__________  
Avelahn: Cole, what does that one look like to you.  
Cole: It looks like a cloud.  
Avelahn: Yes, but look closer.  
Avelahn: Can you see the legs? The tail? Or maybe the shape ofthe wings?  
Cole: Grass against my back, gentle wind against my face. He looks at me and he is smilling. A moment of happiness, a moment where it was just us.  
Avelahn: Hmm yes.. He could often see more things in the clouds that I could.  
Cole: It.. looks like a bird.  
Avelahn: Oh? I thought it looked more like a dragon.  
__________  
Avelahn: I was 19 when I left my clad, it have barely even been a year since I recieved my vallaslin.. Yet I made such a decision.. to leave.. something I had always wondered if I could do.  
Cole: Why did you want to leave?  
Cole: No.. not hear. This is not my home, but it is. Home is where I rest.. just like my clan. WAnting wishing. I want to leave.  
Avelahn: Cole please..  
Cole: I am sorry, I did not mean for it to hurt.  
Avelahn: No Cole, it is alright..  
__________ 

 

Varric  
\---------------------------  
Varric: So, whats your story?  
Avelahn: My story?  
Varric: Yeah, you know, your origin. Where you're from or what brought you to the Inquisition.  
Avelahn: I came form a small Dalish clan in the Anderfels.  
__________  
Avelahn: Is there something I can help you with Varric?  
Avelahn: You're staring as if you have something to say.  
Varric: I'm trying to come up with a goodnicknamefor you, but I'm having a hard time figuring one out.  
Avelahn: Is recieving a nickname part of some Inquisition initiation or..?  
[if Dorian is in the party]  
Dorian: I'm honestly convinved it is.

Varric: Nah, it's just a little something I do, gets you familiar with the people you work with.  
Varric. Dorian is Sparkler. Solas is Chuckles. Ironbull is Tiny, you get the idea.  
Avelahn: I come from the Anderfells, perhaps Anders?  
Varric: No no, knew a guy named Anders.. Not the best kind of guy to hang around..

__________  
Avelahn: She is betrothed.  
Varric: Excuse me?  
Avelahn: Bianca.  
Varric: And why does this matter to you?  
Avelahn: I was once to be married to a childhood friend of mine, but after the Keepers rejection to the proposal we went our seperate ways.  
Avelahn: I returned later to find he had been married to another girl, she was even with child.  
Avelahn: He nearly tried to leave her so he could marry me.  
Varric: I don't think talking to me about your own personal experiences is going to help anything or change anything for that matter.  
Avelahn: I only thought-  
Varric: Look just.. Drop it alright.  
__________  
Avelahn: Varris, I would like to apologixe for ealier..  
Avelahn: I was not meaning to-  
Varric: [sighs] No no.. It's- It's alright.. I'm sorry.  
Varric: Your heart was in the right place I just.. I'm just bitter about how this allturned out.  
Avelahn: Sometimes those you hold close to you can turn out to be something entirely different.  
Avelahn: How does the saying go? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?  
Varric: Yeah.. Something like that..  
__________  
[After "In Your Heart Shall Burn"]  
Varric: Something catch your eye up there?  
Avelahn: The clouds mostly.  
Avelahn: Since the Inquisitor successfully closed the breach, the cloast have returned back to normal. No longer swirling around it like a whirling tempest..  
Avelahn: That one there looks like a rabbit.  
[if Cole is in the party]  
Cole: [laughs] It does!

Varric: [chuckles] For a second I thought it looked more like a demon.  
Varric: But, now that you mention it, it does look like a rabbit.  
__________

Cassandra  
\---------------------------  
Solas \---------------------------


End file.
